shadow and light
by sealedsoul
Summary: first story so don't be harsh. a story about the dark forest coming into the living real and another bloodclan sorry I suck at summaries
1. proulouge

**Shadow and Light**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. If I did berrynose would have died a painful death, and modern Skyclan would be at the lake!**

**++*******Prologue*******++**

**Mist was everywhere it was in a dense forest mist was covering it like a blanket.**

**Suddenly a cat came into view. Then another and another until the small section was filled with cats.**

**The cats where shining brightly as if there pelt had stars in them. Then one of them spoke. Runningwind? News? One cat looked up, "plenty but none good bluestar". Uneasy mummers spread through the cats. Runningwind continued "lionheart and I have spotted several dark forest cats on starclan territory". More murmurs and even some shocked yowls pierced the air. Bluestar let out a defeated sigh and what would this mean? She said. The way it looks like the boundaries are disappearing in this land and the livings" said Runningwind A gasp rose up from several cats. A random cat yowled "The living! Immposi- but Runningwind cut him off "I'm afraid so, you see a living cat has saw a dark forest cat-well not **_**seen**_**jayfeather was the one who encountered the cat Runningwind said trig to lighten the mood to no avail. Uh... anyway there might be some good in this. What good could come out of this bluestar demanded. Well… Runningwind shifted on his paws reluctant to say more "if the dark forest cat can seep out of there boundaries and into the living realm what says we can't. AN excited murmur rose through the crowd. The cats that where early in starclan eyes gleamed at the thought of being back in the territories, but the older ones seemed slightly reluctant. Suddenly a bright flash came out of nowhere and a cat yelled A SIGN! When the flash subsided all heads turned to a small group of cat the group where the wisest medicine cats yellowfang spottedleaf and mudfur. All their eyes where narrowed trying to decipher the prophecy spottedleaf was the first it to put it together no she whispered well said bluestar dreading the answer due to the emotion in spottedleaf's eyes. Spottedleaf shaking said **_**the fire mist blackness and the single will lose power and the three will become six as two cold paws clutch the clans and fire will be smothered by blood**_** her voice cracked at the fire and blood part. Bluestar understood spottedleaf was worried about firestar but what does the rest mean bluestar let out a yowl STARCLAN we must give this prophecy to the clans! Wait called crookedstar remember what Runningwind said will be able to more than relay**

**The message we will be able to stay awhile**

**You like? Please review. If you have criticism please make it **_**constructive**_** thank you**


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Me: flametail say I don't own warriors

Flametail: but I'm dead!

Me: Then have your soul say it

Flametail: but my soul is half-way dead

Me: just do it

Flametail: sealedsoul doesn't own warriors.

**Sorry about the short prologue Ill try to make my chapters longer than that (I might redo the prologue) **

**+***************** CHP. 1 *****************+**

**Ivypaw woke with a start, **_**FLAMETAIL!**__**What has become of the medicine cat?**_** As she got used to the surroundings she realized dovepaw was already awake and staring at her, she was so bored but when ivypaw woke up it was like she woke up from a trance. Jayfeather wants to see you dovepaw said ivypaw felt suddenly nervous how jayfeather would react to the news of flametail. As the sisters went around the camp ivypaw felt tense. She had been since she found out the prophecy. As they slipped through a thick bush they went out of the camp. "dovepaw where are we going why aren't we going behind that bush near the medicine cat den " ivypaw asked "jayfeather found some kits playing there, he doesn't want to risk being spotted there he told me while you were still asleep" dovepaw said. Despite the situation dovepaw had a slight tinge of pride in her voice, knowing something only a few cats knew. Ivypaw clenched her teeth. **_**She thinks she's so spe**_**- ivypaw shook the thought off. Thoughts like thoughts had plagued her mind for a long time. **_**But now I have just as big a role in this as you do **_**she thought as they walk on silence was in the air. Just a slight breeze made small whistling noises. **

_**Where is she**_** cinderheart thought? Ivypaw was disappearing over the past few days at times when she needed her most. She's a lot like cloudtail she thought. The white warrior was one of the most loyal yet stubborn warrior in thunderclan plus at times he is mouse-brained today he has already ran into a tree twice she thought. Cinderheart went back to the situation… she concentrated trying to think of how to- I got it! She exclaimed ivy paw was almost ready to be a warrior she could... yes that's how keep I'll her in the camp.**

_**Smash. **_** There was a gasp of pain. The land was very flat to the right of a small road was a medium sized clump of trees, that's where the sound came from two cats were in the heart of the small clump. One of the cats had his paw squarely one the other ones throat all say it again what kind of patrol was this the cat asked. The other cat made a gagging noise and the cat relieved some weight of the paw. Start talking. R-r-recruit patrol- he started to say but then the cat smashed his paw down on the other cat throat there was a **_**crack**_**, and the cat stilled. Two other cats stalked out and came to stand next to the cat two recruits patrols down one to go**

**+++*****************************************notes********************************+++**

**I know this chapter I short too I just wanted it to be done**

**I'll make later chapters longer.**

**And now its time for da random quote! FALCON PUNCH!**


	3. Chapter 2

If you've waited a long time for this update sorry haven't worked on the story for a while. But I don't think you have waited because I think only a few people even looked at this :( (p.s it's rated T for future blood and some cussing, might change it to M

DISCLAIMER look do you really think I own warriors cause me don't

+***********2************+

Lionblaze was pacing back and forth "where are they", he muttered. Jayfeather was staring out into the distance. He had been acting strange all day," Jayfeather"? Lionblaze asked the sightless cat didn't here him, JAYFEATHER! Lionblaze loudly said. Jayfeather jumped, "Something wrong" asked Lionblaze. N-n-n-nothing jayfeather stammered. Now Lionblaze knew something was wrong jayfeather never stammers. Before he could question him dovepaw and ivypaw entered the small clearing. Finally, said Lionblaze. All eyes were on ivypaw. Hesitant she begain, when she mentioned flametail she look at jayfeather, expecting an enraged glare. She was astonished at what she saw, jayfeather was not even listening! His gaze was wandering all around. Jayfeather was nudged by Lionblaze, jayfeather was sent back into his old self. Sorry he mumbled. Ivypaw was surprised but continued; when she mentioned tigerheart dove paw tensed and didn't meet her sister's gaze. _Serves her right _ivypaw was surprised at her own thought was she always this angered when her sister got attention? When she finished there was a silence broken by lion blaze's sharp yell JAYFEATHER! Jayfeather tensed. Y-y-yeah? Tell me what wrong Lionblaze ordered. Jayfeather shifted his eyes like he could see them, first to ivypaw then dovepaw and Lionblaze and then in the direction of the camp. Ivypaw realized what he was thinking and realized she'd have to convise him to tell them. Jayfeather you can't possibly get to the camp before us, your blind you would run into a tree. Ivypaw didn't like hitting his ego but it was the easiest way to get him to tell them. Jayfeather didn't look in anyone's eyes. I'll tell dovepaw and ivypaw but Lionblaze must leave, Lionblaze look shocked then angry what! He yelled I have as mu- Lionblaze GO! Jayfeather gave an angry glare at his brother. Lionblaze was angry but he wouldn't rather have jay feather keep his secret forever. With a grunt he left the clearing. When he was gone dovepaw and ivypaw looked expectantly at jayfeather. He was hesitant but blurted it out. I overheard cinderheart say she has feelings for me and I think I do to. What! Dove and ivypaw exclaimed. Now ivypaw understood what was happening. It was oblivious that Lionblaze was attracted to cinderheart. But nobody could tell if cinderheart returned those feelings. What? Dovepaw chocked out. Jayfeather flinched as dovepaw stood there shocked. Ivypaw was staring calmly at him, why was dovepaw the one surprised she loved tigerheart. Jayfeather stood up there is nothing left to discuss. Wait a seco- dovepaw didn't finish because because jayfeather pushed past her.

When dove and ivypaw got back they found cinderheart waiting for them can I talk to ivypaw for a moment? Sure said dovepaw as she went to the fresh-kill pile. Ivypaw cinderheart said, I'm going to make you a warrior. What ivypaw eyes shone as the previous conversation was forgotten. But there's a catch, cinderheart went on I am going to test your some day in the next 5 days so you must be in the camp at all times. Ivypaw heart sank but, no buts cinder heart said as she walked away.

You sure about this next raid a cat asked yes the other cat replied. We've battled them for three moons now there's no turning back. I know but we can't battle them forever, we should consider pinehearts plan. The cat heaved a heavy sigh fine after this raid we'll find the so called "clans". But this raid might provoke your… I know but we have to stop them from recruiting those kittypets he said the cat shoke his head. Fine stride but try to repress it. As he walked away stride felt memories coming back in his mind

*********************notes********************

Sorry still short kinda don't wan't to write this part I'll pick up speed as I get past this beginning part

Also I need a name for three OC's one is in the next chapter the other two are going to appear in the middle so post your names in your review. NOTE: I need a LONERS name no Warrior names.

If you know a band named a band name three days grace YOU ROCK!

Also I might kill firestar and if I kill him brambleclaw will NOT be deputy he will die to so vote if you want them dead or not

EPIC FAIL!


End file.
